Splendor's Lament
by Somberdead
Summary: Oneshot: A Splendorman fic I wrote for a good friend


_**For a friend, whom I should have spent more time with.**_

… _ **.**_

She was a strawberry ray of sunlight in a corner field town. Andie was starlight, with red blonde hair and eyes icy blue. Though she lived on a farm, she had country in her veins but her heart sang of music and art.

Of course she had friends, she wasn't the boujee blonde that everyone in school fawned over, but the few she had were close as blood. Her afternoons were filled with piano, horse back riding, video games, and drawing. She kept her social life to a minimal, just because she liked the quiet and studying wasn't oh so bad.

But Terry wouldn't leave her the fuck alone…

Terry, one of Andie's best friends. She moved to her town a year or two back from the city and they immediately clicked. They'd go to conventions together, drive for hours just to blast the music a little louder, and just gush about the stupidest stuff like the animation of the 1977 _Hobbit_ film. They were freaks like that. Things were a lot quieter before Terry showed up however.

But Andie never complained; she was a pretty good friend.

But one out of the ordinary situation changed their friendship forever.

It was fall, the trees were orange, and on fire in the October sunset. Cicadas buzzed, cows flicked flies away with tasseled tails. The two, thick as thieves, had an adventure driven into their heads.

"So," Andie cooed, elbowing Terry in the arm. "I know of this little chapel just outside of town. It's a bit of a drive but listen, it's abandoned and there's a graveyard attached."

Terry's hazel eyes grew large as saucers. "No way, that sounds awesome! Perfect for Halloween."

They drove through the woods, away from everyone, until this little run-down church sat on in the clearing. They spent the evening there; looking at all the names and dates on the head stones, sharing spooky stories and enjoying nature to its fullest. Once the sun started to go down, they headed back to the car. Out of curiosity, Terry checked to see if the door to the church was unlocked.

"Psst, Andie! It's unlocked, do you wanna check it out?"

"It's getting kinda late, wanna head back? My sisters are probably waiting."

Before Terry could open her mouth, a sound came from the woods behind them. Sticks cracking at first, but it quickly moved towards them. The girls stared horrified, until a blood curdling shriek rang from the brush. Andie dove into the church, the girls slamming the door closed behind them. "What the turkey-neck fuck was that," Terry shivered, looking around the room.

The building was a single room, filled with moldy, dismantled pews and a rotted stage. A small confessional was to the side with the curtains ripped and wood split. It was dark, and smelled like rat shit, and the air hung low and haunted.

"Bird?" Andie dared to hope, shrugging her shoulders and pulling her phone out of her bag. "Mom just texted me, her and dad won't be home till really late. Lilly and Grace are at home waiting for us."

Andie made sure to leave dinner in the fridge for her younger sisters before leaving, but she still worried about them. Her main priority was getting out of dodge first.

The girls froze, hearing heavy sniffing, like a boar outside the door. Scratching like metal dragged on the concrete and on the outside paneling, clicking around the windows.

Andie slowly stepped over to Terry, wrapping her arm around hers, "Tell me it's just a bear," she whispered.

"One big bear," Terry squeezed her arm, holding her breath to stay calm. That's one thing Andie always loved about her, she was the friend who'd chuckle at a slasher, and roll an eye at gore. She was her rock right now, which was greatly appreciated. The noises stopped, the wind howled outside but after a bone chilling silence, the bugs started humming outside once more. "Let's go."

"Are you crazy? What if it's still out there?"

"The car is five feet from the door, and I have a feeling it left. Intuition, call it."

Andie swallowed the lump in her throat, "Alright, let's book it to the car and get the hell home."

They cautiously approached the door, Terry stuck her head out first, scanning the area before motioning for Andie. They sprinted to Andie's little silver car and sped off, not daring to look back. "We are _never_ going back there."

Going up the dirt road to the small home Andie lived in, her heart started to pound as her eyes reflected red and blue flashing lights. "Terry, stay in the car, I'm gonna go check on everyone." She nodded, Andie got out of the car leaving the door open.

A police officer stopped her at the door, "Mam you can't go in there."

"Is everyone alright? Are my sisters alright?" She tried to hide the panic in her voice.

"Stay here please, we'll get your parents."

The man walked away. Andie took a deep breath, and bull rushed into the house, pushing another officer aside in search for her sisters. She reached the back bedroom her sisters shared, throwing open the door. With the sight before her, her heart stopped, her first reaction was to stop breathing. Once her lungs caught up to her, her first breath came out a skin tearing scream.

The window was busted open from the outside. Blood sprayed the walls, her eyes searched for which sister was which. Her youngest sister Lilly, was impaled to the wall, her entrails dragged towards the window. Her icy blue eyes now white with fear, blood ran out of her mouth with spit. The eleven-year olds softened cheeks had gashes bone deep, exposing small teeth. Her blonde hair was stained red and matted.

Grace was a pool of bones near the door. Her chest had been primitively torn open, her ribs like knives in her stomach, teeth littered the ground like rice, her eyes seeming to be missing and her right arm had a large… bite taken out of it.

She felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her out, the scene stayed in her mind even after she was dragged from the house. Terry was talking to her parents, her mom was in tears, her father covered his mouth as police flooded out of the house with gurneys covered in white plastic.

Time seemed to stand still even though hours past of the family standing lonesome and cold in the yard. Andie blinked, minutes passing with each one. Composing herself, she looked around for Terry, noticing she was gone. "Mom did you see where Terry went?" She shook her head.

Andie scrunched her brows, walking around the property for the missing friend. Exiting the barn, she saw behind the house Terry looking slack-jawed. "You alright?" Andie approached her but stopped, seeing a tall shadow behind her. "What the..."

Terry stared at Andie, mouthing words but no sound came out. Andie's eyes scanned upward, seeing the black figure continue to rise until she met eyes with a blank white face. Her glassy blue eyes shook as sleek tentacles wrapped themselves around Terry. They constricted, yanking Terry backwards as Andie screamed. Within the darkness of the night they seemed to have just disappeared into thin air.

What should she do? Call the police? Run to get her parents? She couldn't very well just say a monster had stolen her best friend. Who would believe her? God only knows they'd all say she was just stressed about the sight she had seen earlier in the night. Before she knew it, she was running forward, her feet like hooves just carrying her across the field. Maybe she could catch them…

Maybe she could save her.

It seemed she had been running for hours when she finally stopped. Andie could hear her parents calling out for her in the distance. Her breathing was raspy and tears began to fall down her cheeks. The walk home seemed heavy, each step growing more weary and shaky. Her bed felt like glass and brick and no sleep befell her.

A week went by; a funeral took place for her younger sisters and it seemed everyone in town was in search for Terry. Andie sat in class biting her nails, feeling almost guilty as other students made missing person posters. They all marveled at how she could have disappeared out of things air, but Andie knew the truth. Or at least she thought.

She was tired of hearing "I'm sorry for your loss". She was sick to her stomach at the sight of bouquets. Food platters gave her no appetite, and condolences seemed so empty. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. And to sleep more than two hours at a time.

After a deadly silent dinner with the parents, she went to her room and flopped on the bed. She seemed to only blink yet when her eyes fluttered open the hazy red clock light read 2:37 a.m. At least she slept, even for a moment. What even woke her?

Her sheepish eyes searched around the dark room for maybe the cat, but saw nothing. Closet, nightstand, desk, tall lamp in the corner, bookshelf…

Tall lamp?

Her eyes snapped back to the corner yet the pole like shape was gone. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her.

" _H-Hello."_

She nearly jumped from her skin. Andie immediately bolted upward, snapping on her night stand lamp. There at her desk chair, awaited a monster; one that looked just like the black tar tree she saw abducting Terry. She opened her mouth to scream, but a black tentacle shot out from its back, covering her mouth.

" _Please don't,"_ its voice was timid yet clear, _"I mean no harm."_

"What the hell are you?"

It was extremely lanky and tall, wearing a pokadot suit, with a blank black smile and round bean eyes decorating a smooth porcelain face, almost like a doll mask. _"I'm, well, you can call me Splendor."_

"What do you want?"

" _I have a brother… he's not like me. He has a lot more rage. And I, I believe you may have met him?"_

Andie's eyes continued to stare, shaking with fear and confusion. "What are you?"

" _You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"_ It gave a nervous chuckle, stopping when he saw her unamused. _"I'm aware he may have taken your friend. And I'd like to help you get her back. I've often had to clean up his messes in the past. To be frank I'm getting quite tired of it."_ His voice was like smooth velvet, yet his words were carefully placed. They somehow helped calm her.

"You still haven't answered my question."

" _I'm something old as time. I have no real name, but I've seen every age of humanity, what its habits are, and how you've evolved. Creatures of darkness like my brothers and I have taken advantage of those weaknesses, but I feel as if that should come to an end. So please, come with me, help me save your friend."_

Andie took a long breath, squeezing the bridge of her nose before looking back up at the creature that awaiting patiently with that fake plastic smile. "What do we do?"

" _Well, my brother isn't quite the conversationalist, he won't just hand her over if she's still alive."_

Those words seemed to ring in Andie's head, her throat was slowly closing. "I'm not a fighter."

" _That's okay, you don't have to be. But I can't overcome my brother alone. Where I've always had strength over him, he has numbers. I can promise you he won't be alone."_

"Who else would be there?"

" _Us creatures of the night have always tended to flock towards each other as our numbers dwindle for survival. You could say Slender is the leader of this rag tag band of ghouls. Some are just as frightening as him to say the least."_

"So, what's the plan."

" _Well if all else fails, we'll storm the castle. But as if now, I'm hoping to get him isolated and attack the problem head on."_ His eyes searched her room for something, stopping at the notebook on the desk. _"Look,"_ he began sketching a diagram; her pencil looking dwarfish in his slender long fingers. _"Slender leaves in this plane, a pocket between this world and the after. You can't see it with the visible eye, and it moves location."_ He drew a series of lines to simulatethe layers of dimensions over lapping each other. _"He phases in and out of this pocket, only coming out to feed. He's stronger here, and most of the others will be stationed here as well. I need to lure him away from his mansion and into your world. He'll be more vulnerable."_

"So how do we get him out into the open? Maybe wait for him to come out and- feed…" Andie didn't like the way that word sat in her mouth. It was sour.

" _Precisely; but don't be mad at me, I plan to use you as bait."_

Andie clucked her tongue, "Alright. If I can get Terry back, and stop him from killing more people, I'm willing to risk it."

" _You don't want to avenge your sisters?"_

She shrugged, "That's a feeling I'd like to not possess right now."

He seemed impressed. He stood up and offered his hand. She looked at it questioningly, but accepted after a reassuring smile. Her vision seemed to wrap, sound seemed to swirl and disappear, and a wave of nausea overcame her. Before she could blink she was standing shakily in the middle of a field surrounded by trees. Nothing in sight but a line of thick brush.

Her eyes scanned for something familiar but even Splendor was gone. "Splendor!"

Nothing but cicadas.

Hands gently grabbed the back of her shoulders, his whisper was solemn yet she felt no breath on her nape. _"I'll be here, out of sight. Just act casual; he'll appear soon. And don't look at his face."_

She nodded, the figure behind her disappearing. Time seemed to float by. She had no idea how long she had truly been standing there. Her eyes stayed perplexed on the tree line ahead of her, waiting for any sign of movement. Like that, the trees fell silent, the cicadas quieting. _This is it, be brave Andie, be brave. For Lilly, for Grace._ She couldn't see anything, however.

Tree, tree, another tree. Wait, was that… No, she looked closer, that wasn't the trunk of an oak but the lanky black body of a creature watching back. Was he waiting for something? Maybe he was just as suspicious of her as she was of him. Her legs felt like rocks, but she walked forward, the creature never once moving. _Breathe, blink, breathe, blink, breathe._

 _Blink._

He was gone.

Andie's heart was racing. Where the hell did he go. She whipped around, Slender now stood directly behind her. Black tendrils jetting out from his back. Jesus Christ, should she stand her ground? Or run.

A tendril shot out, wrapping around her leg and tossing her upward. She screamed, hanging upside down her strawberry hair covered her vision. His blank white face split open, jaw unhinged, shark like teeth in jagged layers dripped with saliva. He reeled her in closer, her heart seemed to stop.

Suddenly she was dropped to the ground with a thud. She sat up, seeing Splendor deadlocked with his brother, black tentacles entangled and fists swinging.

Slender let out and animalistic snarl, a tentacle shot forward impaling Splendor in the chest. Andie cried out, running towards them.

" _No, stay back!"_ Splendor pushed away from his furious brother. The ground began to shake underneath her, trees shook violently as the air turned thick. The sky turned a blood red and from the ground rose a gargantuan black mansion. Splendor gasped, fear striking his black eyes. _"Andie run!"_

Slender laughed maniacally. **"What's wrong brother?"** His voice was demonic. Not as lucid and smooth as Splendor's. Not comforting but blood curdling, she could hear the rage behind it. **"Didn't plan on visiting home so soon?"**

" _This needs to end brother; your erratic and chaotic tantrum needs to come to an end."_

" **You act so pose like you don't hunger the same as I do. Put your petty and ridiculous needs to feel human aside. You belong here just like the rest of us. Even more than most. Do you not feel guilt for that blood on your hands anymore? Or do you continue to pretend to be blind to it."**

" _I'm not blind, I just choose to end my corrupt ways. As should you baby brother. I know not why you have so much rage; but no amount of flesh you rape and consume can heal whatever burdens you. I understand, I'm haunted just as you."_

" **We'll see about that."** A deep roar resonated from Slender, something so impure and bone shaking that even Splendor took a step back. Silence befell as a primitive and psychotic look over took Slender. Black tar continued to pour out of Splendor's chest.

A screech shook the leaves behind Andie, her heart pounding as it sounded the same creature Terry and her heard the night they hid in the church. Sticks snapped as it came racing towards them. _"Andie, you have to run!"_

The creature pounced out from the under brush. Its skin armored by thin, ash white skin pulled tightly to its boney skin. It crawled on its fours, talon, skewered claws projected from its human like hands. Colossal viper teeth dripped with muddy blood. Its eye were sunken discs; lanky limbs were connected to dislocated, bulging hips and shoulder blades. What kind of wendigo was this?

" **Kill the human, Rake."**

The creature began to sprint at Andie, Splendor leaped to save her but was tackled by his brother. Andie ran for Splendor, with the Rake hot on her heels. Pinned to the ground, Splendor reached his hand out to her, she felt knives in her lungs, feeling the earth beneath her get torn out from the talons chasing her. She skid to him, the Rake's teeth biting into her calf as her hand grabbed Splendor's.

Screaming from the red-hot pain, she felt her body warp as they configured into the air. She opened her eyes to be outside her house. She was panting, tears riddling her cheeks as Splendor lifted her into his arms. He took her to the barn, ripping the leg of her pants off to reveal the scattered teeth marks puncturing her calf.

" _I'm sorry,"_ his voice seemed shaky. _"I never meant for you to be harmed."_

"It's alright; I knew it was a possibility before hand. And I told you I was willing to take that risk. There's some bandages inside my house, I'll go in and get them, so I don't wake my parents."

" _Where are they?"_

"In the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

Like that he disappeared, appearing again in just a moments time with the first aide kit in hand. His hands were delicate, treating her like a fragile dove.

"What do we plan to do?"

" _I'm going to go back, and getting your friend myself. You will stay here, out of harms reach."_

"That's not fair, you're hurt too."

He looked down at his chest, a large stain discolored his once vibrant suit. _"I'll be fine."_

"I want to help."

" _There's nothing left for you to do."_

"I don't care, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

" _Andie, no, we failed don't you get it? You won't survive if we go back."_

"I can't fail her. She's my best friend. If not for her, for my sisters."

Splendor took a deep breath, looking at the sincerity in her face. _"Fine, but you need to heal first."_

"There's no time for that. I say we go back now." He squinted his eyes at her. "I can still run. Maybe not as fast. But I can keep up." There was still doubt in his face. "Just wait here, please. I need to go get something."

She went inside the house, being as quiet as possible as she snuck into her parents' room. She opened the night stand, holding her breath as her mom shifted. She grabbed the item, heavy cold steel in her hand, and returned to the barn to find Splendor waiting patiently for her.

" _Did you find what you needed?"_ She nodded, he jumped up from where he causally lounged on a stack of hay. _"Then be ready."_ He offered his hand in which she graciously accepted, feeling time slip away as they appeared in front of that ghastly mansion once more. _"He may already sense that we're here. But try not to make any noise if necessary."_

Andie followed him to the side of the building, where he opened the hatch to the cellar. She climbed in after him. Above them the floor boards creaked, and laughter could be heard. It sounded almost like a dinner party was taking place, happy company chatted in glee with one another, boasting loudly.

They past several cases of wine and caskets of beer. The floor was damp, the ceilings hung low, and in the back was what appeared to be iron, rusty prison cells. Splendor stayed close to her side, holding her arm tightly as they approached. "Terry?" Andie whispered, squinting her eyes to see through the darkness.

As they reached the hidden corner, she smelt something rotting. Flies buzzed around what looked like scraps and bones, but she knew in the heap of decaying organic mush, that nothing in that cage could possibly be alive. Her stomach turned, and she backed away, Splendor's grip never loosing.

"We should head upstairs."

" _No,"_ he shook he head, _"It's too much of a hot spot."_

"There's nothing else to find down here."

He looked somewhat disappointed. _"I could have sworn she would be down here."_

Andie tried to listen in to the chatter pouring from the upstairs. She wondered what kind of company these monsters could be having. There seemed to be live music; a ting of a glass here, floor boards creaked over there. Most of the laughter was indistinguishable, until it seemed it was coming closer. Two men stumbled towards the cellar stairs, mumbling until one shouted, "I'm going to go get another case, just wait here."

Andie looked over at Splendor, but seen he had vanished. She cursed under her breath and hid behind a stack of barrels. She watched in anticipation as a pair of boots trudged down the rickety stairs. The lighting was too poor to see a face, all she could decipher was a grey trench coat and maybe a beanie to go with it. She held her breath, scared to make even the tiniest sound. The guy sniffled, crouching down by one of the case then cursing. He walked a foot over to the wall and she could hear him unzip his pants. Along with a steady stream of liquid following. She heard him rezip his trousers, and then whip around towards her to the sound of a small knock.

Andie covered her mouth with her hand, her topaz eyes shaking as he walked closer cautiously. He was practically standing in front of her, when a small mouse ran out from behind her and away. They both seemed relieved to see it was just a rodent, and he began to walk away. He climbed the stairs back up to the next floor and disappeared.

She sighed in relief, coming out from behind what felt like imprisonment. She could hear the man talking just above her, but her ears cared not to filter what he could be saying.

 _There are regular people in this hellish mansion, why? And where is Splendor._

She knew that she had to find a way upstairs and try to find Terry; but god only knows how many people could be upstairs.

"Who are you?"

She turned around, knees shaking to see the silhouette of the man at the foot of the stairs. "Sorry," she laughed nervously, "I seemed to have gotten turned around why looking for the rest room. If you'll please excuse me…"

Attempting to walk past him to the stairs, the man grabbed Andie's arm. She was whipped around, both exposed in the dim light. He looked surprised to see a short, red headed human girl. Andie was just as shocked to see a six-foot two man with charcoal black hair and skin, and glowing gold eyes. She pulled her arm away from him, kicking back.

His brows furrowed; thin, golden silk shot out from the tips of his fingers, constricting Andie before she could run. "I don't know how you escaped. But I'll see to it that you're put back."

"No, please wait!"

He began climbing the stairs, looking back down at her. "I promise I won't tell Slender about this. But we have to be quick."

The strands of fiber coiled around her body slithered around her hands like cuffs. He pulled her along, taking her down empty hall way after hall way until they couldn't hear the party any longer. "You don't understand, I'm not a prisoner."

He looked at her with doubt in his eyes. "What else would a human be doing here, roaming the halls."

"I broke in. I want to save my friend. Please, just let me go."

He began chuckling manically, "You aren't serious are you? That's the most rubbish thing I've heard all day." He ran his fingers through his hair. Looking back up her, his smile faltered. "Wait, you're serious? Listen kid, you can't be here. I don't know what kind of heroic quest you think you've set out on, but trust me. This mansion holds nothing but death. This is Central Station of the supernatural and everything that only dreams of killing humans."

"You're here too; so why are you explaining things to me instead of gutting me already?"

He sighed, "Not all of us are entirely bad. Some of us got to be the way we are from needs of revenge. We just have no where else to go but here. Slender took in Toby, Bloody Painter, and others like me who had been cast out by the humans and blacklisted. It's a bit of a haven for wayward souls."

"Can you help me? I came with someone else but they've disappeared. I'm looking for my friend Terry."

"I might know where we can start looking. But we must be quick, someone will notice that I've been gone long soon, and if anyone else where so lucky to find us, I don't think I could save you."

"Thank you, I can use all the help I can get. I'm Andie by the way."

"Call me, the Puppeteer."

He pulled her into the room they were perched outside and freed her hands. She noticed immediately all the shackles and chains decorating the floor. The room was dark except for the light from the small, barred window on the top of the wall. There were several people of all ages chained to the walls. Cuffs dug infected rings into their hands and feet. Women sobbed silently, some men didn't even seem alive as they laid limp.

"What is this?"

"We call it the Pantry."

Andie felt disgusting. She wanted desperately to save every one of them, but knew smuggling just one out would be nearly impossible. "Terry?" She called out to her friend, pacing the room in search for a familiar face. "Terrance where the hell are you?"

"She's not here."

"How do you know?"

"I thought the name seemed familiar earlier, but I didn't know her nickname was Terry. I know where she is, and you're not going to like it."

Andie let out a slight groan of annoyance, sneaking behind the tall spirit out the door. He ushered her down halls, peaking around corners for clearance. They went up a twisted flight of stairs, leading to an isolated wing with a single, black stained oak door.

"This is the master's room. We won't have much time. She's in here."

"Why is she in Slender's room?"

He didn't answer. Puppeteer open the door slowly, placing his hand in front of Andie cautiously. The room was decorated surprisingly with elegance. The windows were strung with velvet tapestries, the furniture was smooth glossy marble, and a grand piano sat in the corner with a silk divan and curved bookcase. Music fluttered in the air. Unlike the rest of the silent house, but the piano was cold and lonely. She moved closer to the origin of the noise, but no one sat at the bench. The keys played themselves, invisible fingers gently pressed the macabre notes, making Andie feel sheepish and light.

Puppeteer strode over to the bookcase, pushing it to the side to reveal a hidden passage. Andie followed close behind, her fingers grabbing hold of the back of his trench coat. When did she suddenly start feeling this childish sense of fear and yet comfort?

The room opened to grey stone walls and a large bed. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her friend laying there above the comforter, her head tucked into her hands as she slept away.

"Terry!"

Andie ran over to the bed and shook her friend awake. "Wha- Andie, is that you?"

"Shit, I was so worried about you. You don't know how hard it was to find you."

"Why are you here?"

Andie looked confused, "What do you mean? I came to rescue you."

Terry slowly rose from the bed, her eyes seeming to never look directly at her. They seemed to be lost. Foggy. "I don't want to go back."

"Terry, that's ridiculous. What about your dad, and me, and the fact that this isn't a safe place?"

"You say that like you know what this place is. I haven't felt a home like this place, there's been more hospitality and freedom here than I've ever had. I can finally be myself."

"That's madness Terry. Please, we need to go."

"I told you Andie, I love you, but you can't make me go. I want to be here."

"Give me one good reason why it's even remotely safe for me to leave you here, and I'll go."

Terry blushed, "I found love."

"What?" Andie was taken aback.

"Not with a person," she laughed, "It's this place. All my life I've been out of place. I'm the person alone in a crowd. And that's why I moved so often, I felt outcast no matter where I went. I felt safety with you. But I was- I was hollow. Something was always missing in me. I found that jigsaw piece here. It's funny really; Slender captured me originally to devour me. But a couple days went by. I was locked in here, and I pulled some of his books out and was reading them. When a hungry Slender came in to eat, he saw what I was reading and his meal became a conversationalist. There's a lot of death in this house yes, but most of the embodied souls here are just lonely, and angry, just human like the rest of us."

"I really don't want to leave you here Terry."

"I'm afraid you'll have too."

Andie sighed, "Promise me for the love of god you'll be safe if I leave."

"I can promise you that I personally will see to it that she is," the Puppeteer intervened. "But I'm afraid we're running out of time. We need to leave."

"I lost someone else in here too though. I can't leave him here."

"I can't risk searching for another, I'm sorry but it's time."

Andie worried for Splendor; she knew that he have would searched for her. He deserves the same respect. Her leg ached, but she followed Puppeteer down all of the labyrinth halls to the backyard. There was a hedge maze curling past farther than the eye can see, and to the left of her a gate leading to the woods.

"Take that gate, just keep walking straight and when the sunrises you'll be back home."

"Thank you, for risking yourself to help me."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just upset you couldn't take her home."

"I am too."

The back doors were thrown open, Slender stood in the blinding light. **"Puppet! What are you doing with the human?"**

"Andie run!"

Slender's tentacles wrapped around Puppeteer's neck, flinging him back inside the house with a crash. Andie panicked, starting to run towards the gate but stopping in her tracks when the Rake leaped over the iron fence after her. She sprinted into the maze, hearing the monstrous snarls close behind her. She dared not look back, just prayed after each turn that it wouldn't lead to a dead end. Andie ran into a small section with a fountain and benches. The moon was blood red, she couldn't keep going. The bandaging on her leg was torn off, fresh blood ran down into her sock. Her lungs were on fire, all her limbs felt like rocks. There were four passages ahead of her, and Andie had no idea which to take.

She turned around to see Slender perched above on the top of the hedges. **"No where left to run little Red."**

"Splendor!" She cried out for him in hope that maybe he would just appear.

Slender chuckled, **"You think my weak older brother will save you?"**

Tears wield up in her eyes, Andie reached into her pocket, never taking her eyes off him. She whipped out the pistol unleashing the whole clip at Slender; several of them hitting him.

Black ooze gushed out of where she nailed him, but he almost giggled. **"You brought a gun? How cute."**

He lunged for her, but just as his fingers almost grazed her, he was suddenly ripped backwards. Andie stumbled backwards, smiling with excitement when she saw a bubbly Splendor behind his younger brother. _"Um, why don't you try to pick on someone your own size brother?"_

" **I'll kill you too brother, but you'll have to wait till after I'm done with the pipsqueak."**

Slender came after Andie again, by Splendor held him back, a full blow fight tearing between the too. Yet neither of them seemed to be doing any real damage to the other. It almost felt staged. Andie took the chance to reload the gun, hearing multiple angry voices racing towards them. Splendor was thrown to the side, the younger brother taking the chance to instantly bolt over to Andie.

" **You should have ran when you had the chance."**

Andie screamed as Slender's tendrils tore into her stomach, rag-dolling her over the hedge and out of sight. Splendor screamed, _"No! Do you not understand what you've done brother? She was innocent!"_ Bloody tears ran down his face as he morphed. His entire demeanor of normally overzealous and calm turned disturbed and haunted. His black, round smile turned corrupt, splitting into a row on razor sharp daggers. The air seemed to be warped around him, his rounded tendrils now paper-thin knives. _"It didn't have to be this way."_

Slender laughed, tackling his brother. Fists swung, blood splattered on the mosaic stones beneath them. Slender repeatedly bashed Splendor's face, several of his brother's teeth fracturing. They teleported around the yard, tentacles snapping at each other like whips. Splendor stopped at the gate, ripping an iron pole from the ground. As Slender appeared behind him, he had no chance to evade as Splendor impaled the pole into his chest.

Slender collapsed to his knees, **"Good one brother."**

Splendor stared at his brother as tar ran from his lips, his breathing wheezed. _"I love you brother; but the age of darkness is over."_

" **Promise you'll care for my children."** Silence befell, Slender's breathing quieted. **"Promise me Splendor."**

" _I will."_

Slender fell backwards, turning to ash. Tears continued to run down Splendor's face, he grabbed his chest. Walking limp to where Andie's body would be. He turned corner after corner, his eyes widening in surprise.

" _Jason?"_

The toy maker crouched over the girl. His fingers running through her red hair. "I can fix her."


End file.
